Electric circuit is the most essential hardware foundation of contemporary information society. Semiconductor electric circuit may be packaged on a substrate to form an integrated circuit (IC), such as a chip, a die or an SOC (System On Chip), etc. Different integrated circuits may further be jointly installed on a common circuit board (e.g., printed circuit board) to form an electronic product, wherein a semiconductor electric circuit may output signals (e.g., streams, information, packages, data, messages, and/or commands, etc.) via its package substrate and the common circuit board, and/or receive signals via the circuit board and its package substrate. Also, an electric circuit may need to drain supply power for operation, i.e., power delivered between a supply voltage and a ground voltage, via its package substrate and the circuit board. To transmit supply power for an electric circuit, its package substrate may include a power plane and a ground plane respectively for coupling the supply voltage and the ground voltage; similarly, the circuit board may also include its own power plane and ground plane.
However, a structure formed by power plane and ground plane has intrinsic electromagnetic resonance frequency (or frequencies); if noise (e.g., SSN, simultaneously switching noise) between the supply voltage and the ground voltage includes component(s) with frequency (or frequencies) equal to the resonance frequency (or frequencies) of power plane and ground plane, the component(s) will be amplified due to resonance, and consequently impact normal operation of electric circuit, e.g., lower signal to noise ration (SNR) of signal input/output.
To suppress resonance between power plane and ground plane, there exist some prior arts, e.g., those disclosed in “Design and Modeling of High-Impedance Electromagnetic Surfaces for Switching Noise Suppression in Power Planes” in IEEE trans. on ELECTROMAGNETIC COMPATIBILITY, vol. 47, no. 3, Aug. 2005, by Telesphor Kamgaing et al; “A Systematic Design to Suppress Wideband Ground Bounce Noise in High-Speed Circuits by Electromagnetic-Bandgap-Enhanced Split Powers” in IEEE trans. on MTT, Vol. 54, no. 12, Dec. 2006, by Chien-Lin Wang et al; and Taiwan patents 1318851 and 1369164, etc.